1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia services, and more particularly, to managing the selection and delivery of multimedia content through a graphical electronic programming guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia streams used for sending multimedia programs (e.g., television shows) often have robust, but underutilized, metadata. Conventional program guides (e.g., electronic programming guides) present shows in a list view with metadata shown in an information window. Such linear interfaces do not allow users to explore what other users are watching, what other users have watched, or what other users like.